True Enchantment
by Shattered Visions
Summary: The sixth year at Hogwarts brings many surprises. Hermione changes completely. Draco confesses his worst fear. Ron confesses his not-so-secret secret. An unlikely match makes a forbidden love. And, Voldemort reveals his new target... (Rating may change)
1. PreFic Notes

~Author's Notes~  
  
I'm not too familiar with the teachers and classes in Hogwarts, because  
I mainly just watch the movies. I do, however, have the fifth Harry  
Potter book (which I  
believe is the latest one) so I tried to get all the teachers from that  
to use in the sixth year.  
If there's any mistake with the teachers or classes.I'm sorry. But I  
won't go back  
& change them all. It would simply take up way too much time.  
  
This is my first shot at a Harry Potter fiction, so I'm taking suggestions. I only ask that you make your comments nicely. I don't take well to criticism.  
  
If there's anything particular you would like to see happen in the story, Let me know and I will gladly see if I can squeeze it in somewhere.  
  
This story is, no doubt, a Hermione and Malfoy story. Therefore, you won't see A lot of Harry. I still decided to start the fic off at the Dursley's so that we would have a chance to find out a little more (through letters to Harry) about how Ron and Hermione's summer went. But, still, as the plot thickens, there won't be as much Harry. In fact, I may have Hermione face off against Voldemort in the end.  
  
~Disclaimer~  
  
Naturally, I don't own any of the characters in this fic  
  
Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the fic.  
  
Yours truly,  
Shattered Visions  
  
(If anyone can tell me exactly how I get bold and italics on here, I would like it very much, lol) 


	2. Back at the Burrow

Chapter One  
  
Back at the Burrow  
  
A tall, lanky boy stood quietly at his open bedroom window from number four, Privet Drive. His untidy black hair danced wildly from the wind that blew from the night. A small black dot in the evening sky, heading straight for him, was growing bigger. The dot slowly grew into a large white snow owl that landed on his windowsill, and stared at him. Pinned to the owl's leg was a letter, addressed to: Harry Potter, #4 Priv. Dr. "Thanks, Hedwig." Harry said, stroking the owl lightly before opening the letter:  
  
Hey Harry!  
  
I thought I'd never get a letter from you! It's good to hear you're having a good summer. Guess what?! Since it's only a day until we go back to Hogwarts, my mum invited Hermione to stay with us, and she invited you, too! She knows you dread staying at your Aunt and Uncle's house, so we decided to rescue you. Isn't it great? Well, I suppose I will have to come and get you when you reply to this letter. Write back soon, okay? Oh, and Hermione wrote, too!  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Harry smiled at Ron's letter. It would be great to get away from the Dursley's and see Ron again, though this summer hadn't been as worse as the other. At least dementors hadn't attacked him, like before. Harry noticed another rolled up parchment. Hermione's letter. He unrolled it quickly.  
  
Hi Harry!  
  
Of course, I'm writing to you from Ron's house. I can't wait to see you again! It's been a long holiday, although a great break from all that's happened last year. I've heard that Professor Flitwick is teaching an Advanced Charms class, so I've spent most of my summer reading up on the seventh years' charms, just in case I decide to take it. You should try, too, Harry. You were great at charms last year. Well, I suppose I'll leave you, now. Can't wait to see you again!  
  
Hermione  
  
That's just like Hermione, Harry thought to himself, already worried about classes, and school hasn't even started yet. For a minute, he seriously considered taking Advanced Charms with Hermione, but he thought he'd like this year to be relatively easy, and decided against it. Harry pulled out a single peace of parchment and scribbled:  
  
I'd love to come stay at the Burrow with you until school! Tell Hermione that's great about Adv. Charms, but I think I'll have to pass on it. See you soon.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry walked back over to Hedwig and pinned the parchment to her leg. "Would you take this back to Ron for me? You'll have lots of resting time when you get back, I promise." Hedwig blinked slowly and nipped Harry's affectionately, then flew back out his bedroom window. Harry watched her until she was, once again, nothing more than a tiny speck in the sky. Tomorrow, Harry would be back with his friends, and he'd be back at Hogwarts. Back at home. That's all that matters. Harry thought to himself as he crawled between the cold sheets of his bed, and drifted into a deep sleep to dream about being back on the Quidditch team.  
  
"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Harry woke to someone shaking him violently. Opening his eyes tiredly, he pulled on his glasses, and at once recognized the person shaking him as Ron. Although, he had grown probably six inches over the summer, and his red hair was longer, and hung in his face.  
  
"Ron? How did you get here?" Harry asked, climbing out of bed.  
  
"New method of transportation. Come on, hurry up. Don't want to wake the Muggles." Ron said hurriedly.  
  
"Alright, alright." Harry said. He grabbed his robes, books, Quidditch uniform, and Firebolt and shoved them all into his trunk. He changed quickly out of his night things and ran back to Ron, grabbing his trunk and Hedwig's cage, causing her to ruffle her wings in excitement. "Okay."  
  
Ron grabbed hold of Harry's shoulder. "Hold on." He said, and viciously shoved his wand down at the ground. In a blinding red light, Harry felt himself being lifted up off the ground.  
  
Moments later, they were in the Burrow, the whole Weasley family gathered around the table for breakfast. "Ah, Harry!" The familiar sound of Molly Weasley's voice filled the kitchen. "S'great to have you back, Harry."  
  
The other Weasley's nodded in agreement. "Harry!" He heard another familiar voice. He spun around and saw Hermione running at him. She had grown a little, her facial features seemed more definite, and she reddish-brown curls were much more tidy than before. In fact, they were more of waves instead of curls.  
  
"Hermione! It's great to see you!" Harry said as Hermione threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"And you!" She smiled at him.  
  
"Now, now." Mrs. Weasley pushed the three of them to the table. "Eat up so we can go to Diagon Alley to get your new things and get you on the train to Hogwarts."  
  
"Hermione's already got hers." Ron muttered sorely. "She's already reading her Advanced Charms book."  
  
"What all do we need?" Harry asked, worried that he hadn't brought any money.  
  
"Just Transfiguration: Grade 6 and Classic Charms: Part One." Ron said simply, and they ate through the rest of breakfast in silence. 


	3. Malfoy Meeting

Chapter Two  
  
Malfoy Meeting  
  
Diagon Alley was packed with last minute shoppers. "Mum, d'you mind if I go with my friends?" Ginny Weasley asked her mother, and pointed to a group of girls admiring the Firebolt 2 in a window.  
  
"Yes, dear, go on. Meet us as Flourish & Blotts in an hour, and don't be late. We don't need you missing the train." Mrs. Weasley said. "Well, then. Shall we go on?"  
  
Ron and Harry went with Hermione to gather their books, and look around a bit before time to meet. "Oh, look, Harry," Hermione piped up, "There's news that.you-know-who.has fallen weak again." She reached for a copy of the Quibbler, but instead grabbed a hand that had reached for it as well. "Oh, I'm so-." Hermione looked up and gasped, jerking her hand away as she came face to face with cold, gray eyes staring down at her.  
  
"Sorry, Granger." Draco said, not too coldly, but not friendly.  
  
"Come off it, Malfoy." Ron said viciously, stepping up beside Hermione. "What are you playing at?"  
  
Although Ron had grown a lot over the summer, Draco Malfoy had grown more. He now towered almost a good five inches over Harry, and at least three over Ron. His white-blonde hair, normally slicked back, hung loose in his face.  
  
"I asked you a question!" Ron sneered, clearly not intimidated by Malfoy's size.  
  
"Maybe, you might need to speak up," Malfoy hissed down at Ron. "I don't believe I heard you say a word." He glanced to Harry, then Hermione, and edged by them, without a copy of the Quibbler.  
  
"Did he just apologize to you?" Ron asked Hermione after Malfoy had left.  
  
"Lay off, Ron." She said, rolling her eyes and grabbing the Quibbler.  
  
"What's his deal anyway?" Ron asked. "He didn't even insult Harry." He sounded disappointed at not getting a chance to tell Malfoy off.  
  
"You were just looking for a fight, Ron." Harry said, stepping up behind Hermione to read the article on Voldemort. It was dull, with no real information.  
  
"I was not." Ron protested, "I merely wanted to know why the git apologized and pretended to be nice to Hermione."  
  
"Maybe," Hermione said, angrily folding up the newspaper, "he, unlike you, has matured over the summer." She turned and walked out, back into the alley.  
  
Just as she was about to go back and apologize to Ron for over reacting, a familiar voice caught her attention. "Do you understand me?"  
  
Just as she turned to confirm her guess of who the voice belonged to, Ron grabbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry Herm."  
  
"Sh!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"What?" Harry asked. Hermione turned and pointed to Lucius Malfoy and Draco, standing just inside Knockturn Alley, out of sight for most of the people in Diagon.  
  
"I'm sorry, Father," Draco said shakily. "I just didn't see the point in insulting anyone at the m-."  
  
Lucius's fist shot out at Draco, catching him across the jaw. Draco dropped to his knees before his father, his hair spilling over his forehead into his eyes. Hermione placed a hand on her own jaw, as just watching the impact hurt her. "Do not," Lucius sneered down at his son. "Do not follow me home."  
  
"But, Father, I." Draco glanced up at Lucius, his eyes wide.  
  
"Silence!" Lucius hissed. Draco looked back down at the ground quickly. "You're to go straight to Platform 9 ¾ and wait from the train to Hogwarts. I do not want to receive anything from you unless it is a reply to something I send you. I will be informing your mother of this. Do you understand me, Draco?"  
  
"Yes." Draco said quietly.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Yes, Father." Draco repeated. With that, Lucius turned haughtily, leaving his son on his knees. "Father." Draco started to stand up and follow his father back home, but stopped, staring blankly into the alley.  
  
"The bloody git deserved it." Ron said, slurping a butterbeer.  
  
"To be abandoned by his father?" Harry asked, surprised.  
  
"No, the punch. He had it coming." Hermione let out a noise that sounded like an angry cat. "What?" Ron asked looking startled.  
  
"You!" Hermione shot at him. "You are horrible, Ronald Weasley. The poor soul-."  
  
"Oh, you're not gonna sit there and tell me you feel sorry for him? Not after all he's done to us." Ron asked, looking quite amused.  
  
"That doesn't matter! To be treated that way.especially by your own father!"  
  
"Hermione's right, Ron." Harry said. "It doesn't matter how much we hate him, that's not right."  
  
"What? Are we going to drop spew and start S.A.G.W.D.I.?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"It's not spew," Hermione hissed. "And what is S.A.G.W.D.I.?"  
  
"Shelter for Abused Gits Who Deserve It."  
  
"Ohh!" Hermione growled. "If I had the nerve to use an Unforgivable Curse- ."  
  
"Well, then!" Harry said, standing up. "Shall we meet your mother at Flourish & Blotts?"  
  
Hermione stood up, knocking over her chair (and causing people to look) and went out the door ahead of Ron and Harry.  
  
"Well, there you are!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as Hermione, Ron and Harry showed up. "We'd better get a move on if we don't want to miss the train!  
  
Both Harry and Ron were dismayed to find Draco Malfoy leaning against the edge of the barrier to platform 9 ¾. "Hey, now would be the perfect time to introduce him to S.A.G.-.ow!"  
  
Hermione had stomped on Ron's foot. "Shut up, or I will gladly go to Azkaban for using illegal curses!" Hermione looked at Draco as they approached him, and smiled politely. The odd thing was that she thought she actually saw the corner of his mouth curl into an ever so slight replying smile before he disappeared into the barrier. She blinked rapidly a couple of times.  
  
"Hermione, come on!" Harry tugged on her arm.  
  
"Oh, right." She said, shaking her head. Of course he hadn't smiled back. She had imagined it. But if she did imagine it.why? She didn't like Draco in an any, shape, or form. Why would she fantasize him smiling back at her? 


	4. Professor Callon

Chapter Three  
  
Professor Callon  
  
"Well it's good to be going back." Hermione said, dreamily staring out the window as the train pulled out. "I must say I miss it more than I have before. It's sad to know we only have two more years left. Did you know I'm seriously thinking about dropping S.P.E.W.?"  
  
"Finally," Ron snorted. "She comes to her senses and realizes that House Elves don't want to be free."  
  
"I said," Hermione growled, "I was thinking about dropping it."  
  
"Hermione," Harry spoke up, "I really think you should. Most of the House Elves enjoy working at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes well," She sighed, continuing her casual gaze out of the compartment window, "Maybe there are others in other places that would like to be free. It kills me to see those poor creatures slave and."  
  
Hermione was interrupted by the usual, "Anything off the trolley, dears?" Ron and Harry bought a couple of Chocolate Frogs (for the cards of course) and Hermione got herself a new candy: Raspberry Roller. (A/N: Similar to a fruit-rollup or a fruit-by-the-foot)  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying." Hermione said, chewing on her Roller. "I hate to see them slave and work all the time, when they could be doing something better with their life and." She was interrupted once more. Irritated at the interruptions, she wanted to tell the old lady to bug off. "We don't want anything else off your stupid."  
  
Hermione's voice trailed off as she realized it wasn't a sale from the trolley, but Malfoy. "I.you." He stuttered.  
  
"Spit it out already!" Ron said, trying to open a frog.  
  
"The others are full." Malfoy said, looking down. It was the first time the three of them had seen Malfoy look ashamed of himself.  
  
"So?" Ron said.  
  
"Ron! You can sit in here, Malfoy." Hermione said, much too kindly for Ron, who snorted loudly.  
  
Harry looked a little uncomfortable as Malfoy and Hermione switched spots so Malfoy could have the window seat and could sit as far away from Hermione as possible, but he said nothing. The rest of the ride was so quiet that Hermione could hear Malfoy's steady breathing as he slept. She found her self, from time to time, glancing sideways at him. He had changed a lot. Not just in his attitude, but his looks as well. He looked much less like his father than he had the last time Hermione had seen him. His face seemed softer.almost more kind. His jaw was more square that Lucius's, and Hermione noticed it had turned a slight purple from the quarrel with Lucius earlier. Though she hated to admit it, she did feel a slight twinge of pain for him. Maybe this is why he's the way he is. Hermione thought quietly as the studied his face. He looked peaceful, asleep with his head resting on the window, his hair bouncing lightly with the train. Maybe he has to be tough. Because of his father.  
  
Suddenly realizing what she was thinking, Hermione shook her head and looked around the compartment. Thankfully, Harry and Ron hadn't seen her staring at Malfoy. She'd just have to keep her thoughts to herself, she decided. She couldn't admit to anyone what she'd just thought about Malfoy. She couldn't admit to anyone that she wished she could help him. She couldn't even admit it to herself.  
  
The train came to a halt, and Malfoy was still sleeping. "Who's gonna wake him up?" Ron asked, about to poke him in the neck with his wand.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione slapped his hand. "I'll.I'll do it." Harry and Ron watched her as though she were about to win a gold medal. She extended a shaky hand and gently touched Malfoy's shoulder, jerking it back immediately, as though the touch had burned her. She took a deep breath and rested her hand back on his arm. "Malfoy?" She shook his arm lightly. "Malfoy, wake up." Malfoy's head popped up, and he jerked his arm back, an evil look on his face. Hermione jumped, causing Ron to jump as well. "We're.um, we're here." Malfoy's expression softened. He gazed at Hermione a bit, then grabbed his trunk, and pushed his way out of the compartment. "See? That wasn't so bad." Hermione said to Ron, then disappeared from the compartment.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked Harry, who just shrugged.  
  
In the Great Hall, students were waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. Ron was chatting with Fred and George, who had undoubtedly returned as soon as they heard Umbridge was gone and Dumbledore was back. Suddenly, Hermione gasped. "Oh, no!" Her hands flew to her face.  
  
"What? What?!" Ron asked, looking panicked.  
  
"My prefect badge!"  
  
No sooner had she said this than her badge was dropped into her lap. She looked up. Malfoy was standing over her, strangely unaccompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. "You dropped it." He said simply, and turned to walk to the Slyerthin table.  
  
"Th-thank you!" Hermione attempted to yell over the roar of the first years flooding into the hall. She pinned her badge directly under her Gryffindor lion on her robes, then glanced up. Ron was staring at her. "What?"  
  
"I want to know what's going on? Why do you act like.you suddenly care if he's nice to you or not?"  
  
"I don't! I just said thank you because he brought my badge back! Geez, come off it, Ron." She said, and turned to watch the ceremony. Was that true? Did she not care? Why, then, had she felt lost in his silvery gray eyes just now as he looked down at her? Why, then, back in the compartment had she enjoyed touching his arm? Why had she enjoyed watching him sleep on the trip? Why had she fancied the thought that he had indeed smiled back at her on the other side of the platform?  
  
Hermione was lost in these thoughts until long after the ceremony. She was interrupted when she heard, "You're new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gene Callon!" A roar of claps emerged in the Great Hall. Hermione looked at Ron, Harry, and the other Weasleys. They, however, were not clapping. Hermione turned to look at the standing Professor, and felt her hands fly up to her face. Professor Callon had an uncanny, identical resemblance to Professor Umbridge! 


	5. Three Dreams

Chapter Four  
  
Three Dreams  
  
Hermione stared up at Professor Callon, half expecting her to say "Hem hem," as Professor Umbridge had done on countless occasions.  
  
"Thank you for your warm welcome!" Professor Callon started. "I only wish to say that I am very proud to be here at the finest school for the finest young witches and wizards, under the best Headmaster in the land!" She held up her arms, and the Great Hall erupted, again, in clapping hands. Hermione clapped, only out of common courtesy.  
  
"How weird is that?" Ron whispered to Harry. "She looks just like Umbridge."  
  
"I know." Harry said, staring at the Professor as she talked to McGonagall.  
  
"Well," Hermione said as the feast appear on the table, and Ron dug into a bowl of chicken legs. "I certainly hope she doesn't act like Professor Umbridge did. One more like her, and Hogwarts just might go under."  
  
"Hi, Harry!" Neville Longbottom appeared between Ron and Harry. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, Neville. Are you okay after last year?"  
  
"My gran was a bit upset, but I'm fine now." Neville said, and went to sit with the Weasleys and Jordan Lee.  
  
"He really was quiet active in D.A.," Hermione said, "But hopefully, if Professor Callon isn't anything like Umbridge, we won't have to organize another secret Defense Against the Dark Arts class."  
  
"Yeah," Ron piped, "Besides, we'll be too busy with S.A.G.W.D.I.."  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione turned scarlet in the face from anger.  
  
"What? You fight for Elfish Welfare, won't you fight for shelters for gits? We know for sure you'll at least have ONE client."  
  
"Ron I am this close," She held up her thumb and index finger, hardly any space between them. "to going to Azkaban for using the Cruciatus curse on you!" Ron swore under his breath and sighed. Hermione looked around to see the Slytherin first years standing, and Draco and Pansy Parkinson leading them away from the table to their common room. "Well then," Hermione said, standing. "I suppose we'll show the first years their way?"  
  
Ron mumbled and stood up.  
  
After getting the Gryffindor first years safely to their dormitories, Hermione and Ron split up in the hallways to make sure no one had gotten lost. As Hermione neared the Slytherin common room, she heard a loud commotion. Going to check it out, she discovered the entry way to the common room had been left open. She went up to it, and took a peek inside. All of the first years were jumping up and down on the couch, and hurling things across the room. Pansy was backed against the wall, her pony tail falling out, hair in her face. Draco was turning red with anger. "For crying out loud!"  
  
Hermione gingerly stepped into the common room and went up to Draco, Pansy eyeing her every move. "Trouble?" She asked him.  
  
"You tell me." He said, glaring at the first years.  
  
"May I?" Draco shrugged. Hermione stood on a table and turned around. "First years!" No one noticed her. She growled and cupped her hands around her mouth. "SLYTHERINS!" All of them stopped short, and stared at her. "Now that someone finally has your attention, there are, believe it or not, rules in this school. And, you are expected to follow those rules! I am Hermione Granger, and this," She said pointing to Draco. "is Draco Malfoy. And this," She pointed to Pansy. "Is Pansy Parkinson. They are your house prefects and you will obey their orders. Understood?"  
  
Some of the children nodded meekly. "Now, that won't do at all. Understood?!" She asked again, firmly. She reminded herself of McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger." The first years called to her.  
  
"Thank you. Now if you'll wait, these two will tell you where your dorms are." Hermione climbed down off the table and looked at Malfoy. "You just have to know how to handle them." She smiled and walked out of the Slytherin common room, closing the entry behind her.  
  
"What were you doing in there?" Ron popped up beside her.  
  
"Ron! You scared me. I was helping Malfoy."  
  
"Excuse me? Helping Malfoy do what?" Ron crossed his arms.  
  
"Well, the Slytherin first years had gotten out of control, see, and neither Malfoy or Pansy could control them, so I."  
  
"So you just stepped right into the Slytherin house and helped?" Ron's face was turning a light purple.  
  
"Ron what's wrong with you? I was just helping so that none of the first years would get in trouble. Lay off." Hermione pushed past him and went to the Gryffindor tower, ready for sleep.  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
Hermione crept along the dark, empty hallway, wand at the ready. She felt fear.anger.a sense of being very weak and lost. "Master!" She heard someone say.  
  
"Help me." The words escaped from her lips as she fell to the floor. "I need you to find that potion so I can be stronger and go after the Mudblood."  
  
"Yes, Master." Someone took her by the arm, leading her to a chair. "We will find the potion, soon."  
  
"How long?" She heard herself say.  
  
"I'm not sure, Master. But we are getting close. We think it's hidden in Hogwarts with Gene Callon."  
  
"Callon is in Hogwarts?" A surprised feeling came across Hermione. Yet at the same time, a smile crept across her face. "Give me time to get stronger, and then we will fetch Callon and my potion!"  
  
^New Dream^  
  
Hermione stood at the top of a long spiral staircase, looking down on two figures talking. "How could he do such a thing, Lucius?" Lucius? She was at the Malfoy's?  
  
"I'm afraid I do not know, Narcissa." Lucius's voice rang out. "But I do know that we must not allow him to be soft like that if we wish him to become a Death Eater."  
  
"Yes, you're right."  
  
Who to become a Death Eater? Draco? Would Draco really follow in Voldemort's path? Would he really help kill countless, innocent people?  
  
^New Dream^  
  
Hermione stepped meekly up to Malfoy. "Draco, I want to thank you for not.insulting me."  
  
Draco turned sharply. "I might not have said it out loud, but I was thinking a million insults."  
  
"What?" Hermione felt her eyes sting with tears. Why was she crying over this?  
  
"Get away from me, Granger."  
  
"You're such a...a.snake, Malfoy!" She cried out.  
  
Malfoy turned and looked at her. "A snake?" He smiled evilly. A long, forked tongue slipped out between his lips. "A snake, is that what I am?" He leaped out for her.  
  
~End Dream Sequence~  
  
Hermione sat upright in her bed, her forehead glistening with sweat. What all had she just seen? Why had she seen it? 


	6. Sisters

Chapter Five  
  
Sisters  
  
"Good morning, class!" Professor Callon said, a little too cheery. "Well, I've heard the unfortunate disasters of your previous Dark Arts teachers, and I'm sorry to hear that you couldn't keep Professor Lupin. He's very kind."  
  
Hermione, for once in her life, found herself not paying attention. All she could think about was her dreams, (especially the one with Draco) and how much Callon looked like Umbridge, and what she could possibly have to do with a potion to make Voldemort stronger. Clearly, that's who it was in her first dream. Who else would it be?  
  
She glanced over at Draco, who was scribbling notes on a piece of parchment. She looked at Lavendar Brown. Her parchment was full of notes. Oh, no.Hermione thought to herself. She raised her hand meekly in the air.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger? Can I help you?"  
  
"I." She felt her face turn bright red as the whole class stared at her and her blank parchment. "I sort of didn't.I kind of spa.I."  
  
"Are you not feeling well, Miss Granger?"  
  
She glanced quickly at the class. Draco was staring at her, then her parchment, then her. "I'm fi.No I'm not feeling well, Professor.do you mind if I go to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Not at all, dear. You may copy someone else's notes when you feel better." Professor Callon said, and Hermione dismissed herself.  
  
She ran to the girls' bathroom, locked herself in a stall, and leaned against it. What's wrong with me? I haven't been paying attention in class, I've been having dreams about Voldemort, and not to mention Draco Malfoy. Why am I always so happy when he looks at me? Why am I always finding an excuse to be near him? Why? Hermione took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, brushed back her hair, and unlocked the stall. "Okay, Hermione." She told herself. "You can do this. All you have to do is pay attention for the remainder of the class, and then you have the rest of the day off to copy notes and read up on Advanced Charms before Monday."  
  
She walked gingerly back into her classroom, and Professor Callon smiled up at her. "Better, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." She said, avoiding Callon's gaze. She looked too much like Umbridge.  
  
Hermione was allowed to spend the rest of the class copying Lavendar's notes, and Professor Callon said she would excuse her from that day's lesson on account of illness.  
  
When class was over, despite her attempt to avoid them, Harry and Ron caught up with her in the hallway. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Oh, I was just feeling sort of dizzy, and I spaced out. That's all. I'm fine now." Hermione lied.  
  
"That's all?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, you never space out. What's going on with you?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I was just.wondering why, and how weird it was, Professor Callon looked so much like Umbridge."  
  
"Because," Ginny Weasley said from behind her. "She's Umbridge's twin sister."  
  
"What?" Harry's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Yep." Ginny said. "Well, I have to go. Have a study group to get to."  
  
Hermione felt her own eyes wide, yet she said, "Yes, me as well. I mean, not a group, but I have to get on with reading my Advanced Charms book. The class starts on Monday and I'm not even through chapter forty-five." She bounced off towards the library, Ron and Harry left blinking after her.  
  
Instead of going straight to the library, however, Hermione stopped at Professor McGonagall's classroom. She knew she had to tell somebody. About her dreams. She wouldn't mention her feelings for Malfoy, though. She knew better. "Professor?" Hermione asked, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"I wonder, may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Of course. Come, sit." McGonagall said, nodding to a chair in front of her desk. Hermione sat slowly. "What is it?"  
  
"I.well, I don't know if I should be saying anything, because this sort of thing might be normal after what happened last year, but.last night I had three dreams. One was of Malfoy growing a snake tongue, another was that I was at the Malfoy's and."  
  
"You were at the Malfoy's?" McGonagall asked. Clearly, Hermione had caught her attention.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"What happened there?"  
  
"Well, Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy were talking about Draco becoming a Death Eater." She said, failing to mention details.  
  
"Ah," McGonagall said, scribbling on a small piece of parchment. "Go on with your third dream, please?"  
  
"Well." Hermione hesitated. "I think.I was V-Voldemort."  
  
McGonagall's eyebrows shot up. The only other person who had had one of these dreams was Harry. "You were? Where were you? Do you know? What happened?"  
  
"I.I don't know a lot!" Hermione said, not being able to take all of the questions. "Someone kept calling me 'Master', and I kept asking about.about how close we were to finding a potion that was linked to.Callon. All the other man said was 'We are close.'"  
  
"What kind of Potion?" McGonagall asked, scribbling on the parchment once more.  
  
".A potion to make me stronger. I said that after I got a little stronger, I would get both Callon and the potion."  
  
"I see." McGonagall said. "Come with me, Granger. We're going to see the headmaster."  
  
Hermione hoped that it wouldn't come to this. Then, she remembered something. "Professor, I think there's something else you should know." McGonagall looked at her. "Umbridge and Callon are twin sisters." 


	7. A New Target

Chapter Six  
  
A New Target  
  
"Thank you, Minerva." Dumbledore said to Professor McGonagall when she brought Hermione up to his office. She nodded to Dumbledore, and then left, leaving the headmaster and Hermione alone to talk. "Have a seat, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione sat quickly. "T-thank you, sir." Hermione glanced at Fawkes.  
  
"Well, then." Dumbledore peered at Hermione over his half-moon shaped spectacles. "I understand you've had a series of disturbing dreams."  
  
"Yes." Hermione nodded.  
  
"I want to know them. I want to know all of them.and I want to know every detail."  
  
Hermione knew she was caught. How would she explain why she was dreaming about Malfoy? Much less his parents? "Y-yes, sir."  
  
Hermione explained the Malfoy Manor, and Voldemort, hoping she would get past the one about Malfoy. "Sir, what about the dream with V-Voldemort? What did it mean? Why did I have it?"  
  
Dumbledore pressed his fingers together, leaning back in his chair. "It seems that Voldemort is wanting a potion that only Professor Callon and myself can make. Since he knows he can not get it from me, he will undoubtedly try to get it from Gene."  
  
"Why can no one else make it? What's it called? What's its purpose?" She asked him. "If.I may ask." She added quickly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her. "The Robust Potion is very, very powerful. Very, very few wizards have ever been able to accomplish. Perhaps only a couple drops of it can make him the most powerful wizard in the world.and maybe even invincible. Voldemort also seems to have a new target now.other than Harry Potter."  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked shakily.  
  
"Well, you said yourself he wanted to get the 'Mudblood'." Dumbledore said, staring over his glasses.  
  
"M.me?!" Hermione was shocked. "But, sir.why? Why me?"  
  
"Hermione," Dumbledore said. It was the first time he'd addressed her by her first name. "You are a wonder to Voldemort, now. Even more than Harry."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"He finds it hard to understand how a Mudblood.so young, at that.is at your level. You are able to do some things even the teachers can not do. Some things even Voldemort can not do. He wants to use you, Hermione. He wants to get stronger, so he can use you to do his work."  
  
Hermione's eyes fell to the floor. She never would have guessed her great knowledge would cause her to become the target of a Dark Wizard. "He wants to use me?"  
  
"To get Harry. He knows that if you two were to ever fight, Harry wouldn't stand a chance." Hermione was horrified. Voldemort was going to try to persuade her to kill her best friend. "Hermione, you said you had three dreams. You only told me about two. I would like to hear the other."  
  
"I." She would have to tell him the dream about Malfoy. "I was talking to Malfoy and I was thanking him for not insulting me but then he started being mean to me again and I called him a snake and a snake tongue came out of his mouth."  
  
Dumbledore stared at her. "Yes."  
  
Hermione stood up quickly. "May.I go, sir? I don't feel well." Hermione didn't want him asking her about why she thought she was dreaming about Malfoy.  
  
"You may, but I must ask," Dumbledore said, standing. He walked over to her and looked her straight in the eye. "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"  
  
"No, sir." Hermione said quietly, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes. Off you go."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Hermione went quickly out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
He knows. Hermione thought to herself as she walked down the corridor. She decided she would just read her Advanced Charms book in the common room. She didn't feel like going to the library and looking up anything. When she got to the common room, Harry and Ron were paying Chess. "Heya, Hermione. Find anything in the library?" Ron asked her, as he watched one of his pieces struggle with Harry's.  
  
"Um, yes. I did, there was just too much stuff, and I didn't have any parchment with me. I'll have to go back tomorrow."  
  
"Ah." Ron said. Then laughed. "I never knew there could be too much information for you, Hermione."  
  
"Yes, well." She said, settling into a large chair by the fire. Her ginger cat, Crookshanks, jumped into her lap as she opened her Charms book.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said. "Please tell us what's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean, Ron?" Hermione said, only half-interested in what he had to say.  
  
"Well, I mean you've been acting different lately. Not paying attention in class, staring at Malfoy." Had Ron seen her watching him sleep on the train?  
  
"I really wasn't feeling good today in Defense, and.well, watching Malfoy.I guess I'd never really been that close to him without having a nasty comment shot at me. I suppose I quiet enjoyed it." She only half lied.  
  
"Oh. Well is there anything Harry and I can do to help?" He asked.  
  
"Anything at all?" Harry added.  
  
"No," Hermione said. "But thank you. I'm fine now." She forced a smile. "I think I will go to bed, though. I'm getting a headache. See you all tomorrow." Hermione said, heading to the girls dormitory. She knew, no matter what, no one could know what Dumbledore had told her in his office. She knew it was a secret that had to be kept. 


	8. Advanced Charms

Chapter Seven  
  
Advanced Charms  
  
Hermione sat quietly in the Advanced Charms class, waiting for Professor Flitwick to begin the class. She was staring straight ahead at the wall. It took her five whole minutes to notice who had come in and sat next to her. "Malfoy? You're taking Advance Ch-."  
  
"My father said I have to." He interrupted her. "Believe me, I wouldn't be here if I had a choice."  
  
She smiled on the inside. That was the longest thing he'd said to her in all their years at Hogwarts with out it being an insult. "I expect it will be quite fun?" She said, dying to keep the conversation going.  
  
"I doubt it. I never really liked Flitwick."  
  
Hermione frowned. "He's a great Professor."  
  
"Well, he doesn't like me. So we're even."  
  
At least he has SOME bit of humor.Hermione thought. "Good morning, class." Professor Flitwick said, waddling to the front of the class. "Now, as you've noticed, I've chosen only my best students from last year to join me in my advanced class." Hermione glanced around. Indeed, almost every person there had been more than excellent at Charms last year. "Now, for today, we'll start with something very simple. We will be practicing on how to levitate much heavier objects than before."  
  
"What kind of objects?" Someone from the back of the class asked.  
  
"Each other. Won't it be fun?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She glanced at Malfoy, who just shrugged. "Now, now we'll need partners. All females, please look to your left. That will be your partner, whether you like it or not." Malfoy. "Now, in the end, if you don't have a partner, please select one that is not already taken. Come on, now, let's not waste time. Swish and flick!"  
  
Hermione and Malfoy took a small empty space near the back of the room. "So, why didn't you shoot an insult at Harry in Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I just didn't see the point in starting a fight and."  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
"Ah!" Malfoy found himself a couple of feet off the ground.  
  
"And what?" Hermione said, holding her wand steady, as not to let Malfoy fall.  
  
"And I really didn't feel like.going a little high are we?" Malfoy looked down. He was well over five feet in the air. Hermione made him spin in a circle with her wand. "You're making me sick!"  
  
"Didn't feel like what?" She said.  
  
"Well done, Miss Granger!" Professor Flitwick said, interrupting them, then went to observe his other students.  
  
"Well? Didn't feel like what?" She asked impatiently as she let Malfoy drop to his feet.  
  
"Ugh.I didn't feel like arguing with anyone. I wasn't particularly feeling well. Wingardium Leviosa." He raised Hermione a couple of inches off the ground. "Why were you staring at me on the train?"  
  
"What? Wingardium Leviosa." She levitated Malfoy. They were both floating around in the air. "I wasn't staring at you."  
  
"Sure you weren't." Malfoy twirled Hermione around twice very rapidly, causing her hair to fly out around her. "I wasn't asleep, you know."  
  
Hermione yelped as she came to a stop, her eyes crossed. She attempted to tap her foot on the floor, only realized there was no floor to tap. "I.well.look, it was the first time I had been so close to you without you attacking me with rude remakes," She said, making Malfoy rise higher in the air and spin at the same time. In doing this, he reminded her of the fairies she used to watch on Muggle TV when she was younger. "I enjoyed you not screaming insults at me." She said, bring him back down.  
  
"Yeah." He said, lowering Hermione back to the floor. She did the same.  
  
"Well done, class!" Professor Flitwick said happily. "Next time, we'll try something a little more complicated. Good day, all!"  
  
Hermione gathered up her things. "See you next time." She said to Malfoy, and without giving him a chance to answer, she trotted out the door, a large smile on her face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Ron asked her as she entered the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing." Her smile faded.  
  
"How was your first Advanced Charms?" Harry asked.  
  
"I got placed with Malfoy in partners. We got to levitate each other and, it was really fun!" She laughed at herself and told all about the levitation experiment and Malfoy spinning her really fast for a good five minutes before she realized both Harry and Ron were staring at her. "What?"  
  
"You," Ron said slowly, "Are going on and on about how happy you are to have Malfoy as a partner."  
  
"I am not! I was merely saying we have a lot of fun in that class."  
  
"Sure you were. You like him, don't you, Hermione?" Ron asked, standing up.  
  
"No, I don't!" Hermione said, standing to challenge him. "I just enjoy having him for a partner in Charms!"  
  
"Whatever, Hermione. I know you." Ron said angrily, and stormed off towards Professor Callon's class.  
  
Hermione huffed and sat down. Why wouldn't Ron just lay off? Or what she that obvious with her feelings for Malfoy? 


End file.
